


Make Sure That His Baby Take Care

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Just a bit of fun, Louis in Lace, Louis in Lingerie, Louis in Panties, M/M, Older Zayn, Rich Zayn, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Smut, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Teasing, Top Zayn, Younger Louis, Zayn is almost 41, Zayn's parents also make an appearance, but there are lacy knickers and thigh highs, it's not a feminisation though, louis is 24, so please be careful if that is triggering for you, talking about babies :D, there's mentions of the abuse Louis suffered when he was younger, there's no daddy kink, toy boy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Samuel turns up and makes Louis question everything he knows about his marriage, and Zayn decides to break his promise, Louis is left feeling like he no longer holds any control in his relationship. But Louis isn't going to let Zayn get away with under appreciating him . . . and a little lace never hurt no one.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Louis takes control and makes Zayn realise exactly how much he needs his baby by way of some very expensive lingerie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Sure That His Baby Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Hey Mama' by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj and AfroJack because Nicki is the love of my life. 
> 
> As I said in the tags, please be careful because Samuel is a prick and there's mentions of the abuse Louis suffered at his hands.
> 
> I blame Cherry tommo-payno-girl for this completely because she messaged me and begged me for a new part and told me everything she wanted to see in it <3
> 
> I really hope you guys like this part :) xx

A couple of weeks after Louis’ 24th birthday Louis finally forced himself to go shopping for Zayn’s birthday present. Thing is, he despises shopping alone and Jane hadn’t been able to accompany him, too busy with her own boyfriend, the secret one, not the old bastard she was officially with. Although, Louis was actually really happy she seemed happy in her relationship. He’d always thought Jane deserved some normal happy life somewhere far from this world of huge houses and expensive cars. He kind of hoped she would run off with her pretty secretary into the sunset and live happily ever after.

Louis dismissively looked through yet another rack of boring shirts, ignoring the eager looking sales assistant who could probably smell his fancy credit card sitting snugly in his wallet.

When he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned with a huff, expecting the desperate looking sales lady but instead he was faced with a nightmare.

“Hello, Louis,” Samuel said with a sly smirk that sent a chill down Louis’ spine. Louis instinctively tried to step back but bumped straight into a rack of shirts, his eyes and mouth open wide with shock. “What? I don’t get a hello at least?” Samuel asked with a pout, eyes gleaming with a malicious light.

“I . . . what . . . you’re . . .” Louis felt like an idiot but it was like his internal wiring had short-circuited. He was breathing fast and hard and it felt like he could pass out at any minute and all he wanted was to have Zayn come along and save him, but that was unlikely since his husband was currently a plane ride away.

“Come now, Louis. We’re old friends, aren’t we?” Samuel replied, everything about him screamed smug satisfaction and Louis wanted to cry.

“Why are you here?” Louis asked, his voice small and on the edge of a whimper that Louis was choking down with every bit of his self-control.

“Popped out to buy a new suit. But now that I think about it, I’m rather peckish. Why don’t you join me for dinner?” Samuel asked and there was this voice in the back of his head, a voice that sounded suspiciously like his sixteen-year-old self, telling him to run away as fast as he could. But Louis was so tired of this, so tired of being afraid of this man. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Okay. Dinner,” Louis replied shakily and Samuel grinned in response. When Samuel held out an arm for Louis to take, he swiftly took a step back unable to push the charade of confidence that far, and Samuel laughed softly in response before leading the way out of the shop and down the room to a small restaurant.

The place was low-lit and quietly expensive, the only real indicator if its expense being the lack of prices on the menu. Louis took the one handed to him by the waitress with a shaky smile as he sat opposite to Samuel on a small round table. He tucked his shaking knees under the draping of expensive, cream table cloth, taking deep breaths behind his menu and hoping to calm some of his nerves.

“Would you like wine, Louis?” Samuel asked, his voice filled with a poise that Louis couldn’t match.

“Please,” Louis said shakily with a nod, “White, something fruity,” he expanded, taking a deep breath and determined to regain some control.

Samuel ordered their drinks with a quiet charm that had the waitress smiling softly at him. Louis hated it, hated that he hid the monster in him so well.

“You know, Louis, I never thought I’d be sat having dinner with you, never thought you’d be so civilised,” it was a dig purred from smirking lips and a hot stone of anger built in Louis’ abdomen, it helped him calm his nerves enough that he was able to stop trembling and lift his chin haughtily.

“I’m an adult. I can have dinner with . . . an old friend,” Louis replied coolly.

“I suppose we are old friends,” Samuel smiled and revulsion was a crawl down Louis’ spine.

“I suppose so,” Louis agreed blandly.

“How is your marriage fairing?” Samuel asked as the waitress placed their wineglasses in front of them. They paused their conversation to order their meals, Louis only having the stomach for a salad, Samuel ordering a steak.

“It’s going very well,” Louis replied when the waitress left. He took a large sip of his wine and breathed out heavily.

“Where is Mr Malik now?” Samuel asked, a calculating gleam in his eyes that made Louis’ nerves reappear in force.

“On business out of the country,” Louis said, taking another fortifying sip of his wine.

“He no longer takes you along?” Samuel asked, eyebrows raised and something like glee playing in his voice.

“No, he doesn’t like to drag me around the planet when he knows I’m more comfortable at home,” Louis said firmly but Samuel’s smile only grew.

“It seems that you no longer hold the same appeal to your husband, Louis,” Samuel suggested lightly.

“I’m not his sex slave, Samuel, I don’t have to be at his beck and call,” Louis said, some of his anger leaking into his tone.

“If you were my husband I’d never spend a night without you if I could help it,” Samuel replied, leaning back in his chair, an avid gleam in his eyes that belied his casual posture.

“Well I’m not yours,” Louis snapped, taking another sip of his wine and fighting to stay calm.

“It was so very hard to relinquish the photos of you that I did. Obviously I had to delete the originals, and I found myself reluctant to part with the happy memories they provided me with. Luckily I have so very many photos and videos to keep the memories alive,” Samuel said, his voice soft and calm as if Louis wasn’t choking down the urge to throw up at his words.

“Why are you doing this?” Louis almost begged, he felt so small in comparison to the large man sat comfortably across from him, he felt so utterly weak and vulnerable.

“You were such a vibrant little thing . . . It was so much fun how you’d fight and scream . . .” Samuel said, his voice filled with something like nostalgia, his tone too low to catch the attention of anyone but Louis. “So much fire in you, I thought you’d given up for a while, it was rather boring. That is, until you ran,” Samuel shrugged, “I fantasised what I’d do when I caught you, how I’d play with the fire that had finally made a reappearance. I never got to,” Samuel pointed out.

“So just because I didn’t let you fuck the fight out me you’re going to ruin my life?” Louis replied through clenched teeth, he felt like screaming.

“I just have to bide my time, darling. Sooner or later Malik will get tired of you, he’ll realise that his pretty little husband is growing old and he’ll drop you for a newer model. You’re so very pretty, Louis, such a pretty little thing, good for fucking and nothing much else. When you’re no longer so pretty you won’t scoff at the chance of returning to my bed. You’ll beg for it. And maybe I’ll agree, fuck you once before leaving you to fend for yourself. After all, you are getting older, and you were far prettier at 16, sweetheart,” he shrugged. Louis felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

“You don’t know anything,” Louis whispered almost desperately, the candlelight catching on the tears in his eyes that he refused to shed.

“He still gives you an allowance, doesn’t he? Keeps you happy with pretty things so you’ll spread your legs for him when he comes home from work? That only lasts so long as you’re little and pretty and fuckable, darling. The clock is against you, I’m afraid,” Samuel replied with a smile, leaning forwards to lean on the table and get closer to Louis’ face. “How much longer until he leaves you, I wonder? Hopefully soon, I’d like to fuck you before you grow too old, after all,” Samuel mused and Louis had had enough. He stood up so quickly his chair knocked back and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. He didn’t pause to think as he threw the remainder of his wine in Samuel’s face and stormed from the restaurant.

He took a taxi home instead of calling their driver, put his head in his hands and fought to regain control of himself. If he returned as he was now then at least one staff member would call Zayn and tell him.

When he walked into his home he was as composed as he could be. He quickly headed to his bedroom and changed into his workout clothes, telling himself that a good hour of his running machine would clear his head.

He forced his mind away from what Samuel had said to him, but if he was honest part of the reason he was working out was the insecurities Samuel had raised in him.

“Fuck!” Louis spat, pressing the stop button in his machine and jumping off of it. He scrubbed his hands over his face. “Stop it, stop it, stop it. Zayn loves you, you know that,” Louis desperately told himself. He walked over to his giant mirrors and shrugged off his tshirt, turning at all angles to inspect his body. “You look fine. You look fine,” Louis said shakily, trying to reassure himself. He pinched the fat on his hip and gave it a dirty look. He leaned close to the mirror, inspecting his face. “Okay, this is fine. Just a face mask, some teeth whitening, your eyebrows threading, maybe get your eyelashes tinted. This is fine, this is manageable. Chest wax too, actually, a lot of other waxing too while I’m at it. This is workable, just a little maintenance, that’s all. Right,” Louis sighed at his reflection. “Natalie!” Louis shouted and a few minutes later Natalie came into the room with a smile on her pretty face.

“Yes, Mr Malik?” Natalie asked.

“Can you call my beautician? See if she’ll come in today, I want the full works, anything she can do to me, I want it done,” Louis said, doing a fine impression that he was calm and collected if he does say so himself.

“Sure, Mr Malik, I’ll give her a call right now,” Natalie said with a smile, but her eyes were a little worried as she left the room. Louis sighed heavily.

***

Louis awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. His skin felt soft and glowing from all the treatments last night, his face looked healthier and younger when he looked in the mirror. He stripped off his pyjamas and looked at himself in the full length mirror. His body was smooth and mostly hairless, he could do to go on the sunbed and top up his tan. His eyebrows were neatly shaped and his jaw hairless. His hair had been freshly cut and he’d had a few lighter caramel highlights threaded through that looked lovely with his honey skin tone. His fingernails and toenails looked neat and healthy with a soft pink shell colour over the top from his manicure and pedicure.

He showered quickly but thoroughly, Zayn would be home today for their meeting with a woman from the local adoption agency.

He dressed in his white skinny jeans and a soft pink shirt that buttoned up to his neck, and styled his hair into a messy fringe. He wanted to appear smart but still young and cheerful enough to be a good parent, yet not too young as to seem immature. Jane had helped him pick out this outfit last week.

He walked around the house, making sure the staff were working hard to make everything spotless for the adoption lady. He had their cook preparing a little spread to put out on the dining room table as they talked.

“What if she’s allergic to something?” Louis asked their cook, Peter, worriedly. Peter gave him a sarcastic look.

“Are you going to remain calm today, Mr Malik?” Peter asked, silently placing a croissant and some cheese and jam in front of Louis with a pointed look that made Louis sigh. He popped the cheese inside the still warm croissant, using the knife to splat some jam inside it and took a big bite with a pointed look that made Peter laugh. Peter was always trying to make Louis eat more, always disapproving of Louis’ various diets.

“How can I stay calm? This lady decides whether or not to even put us into the process of deserving a child. She could go back to her agency and tell them to never let me near a baby,” Louis pointed out worriedly.

“You and I both know that you and Mr Malik would be wonderful parents, there’s no reason why this woman would go against that,” Peter said with a calm shrug that Louis envied.

“Well, since it’s-” Louis paused to look at his watch, “already 11am I won’t have to wait long to find out. Zayn told me he’d be home before 12pm since the lady comes at quarter past,” Louis said.

“Just stay calm, Mr Malik, it’ll be fine,” Peter said, returning to fixing up their food.

Louis sighed and wandered out of the kitchen. It felt odd to have all the staff in, usually they only had a few at a time, and they only brought Peter in when they had parties or business meals at the house, but Louis had insisted that the house had to be perfect for today and Zayn hadn’t argued.

As the clock hit 12pm and carried on past Louis became more and more nervous as Zayn never arrived. He caught the arm of one of the staff and the man came to a stop with a curious expression.

“What can I do for you, Mr Malik?” the man asked. Louis didn’t know his name since he was temporary staff they’d brought in just for today.

“Can you please get a hold of Zayn’s secretary? Ask her if Zayn’s plane was delayed,” Louis said and the man nodded and headed off to ask.

When the doorbell rang Louis ran down the hall, took a deep breath, and opened the door with a smile.

“Hello, I’m Louis Malik, nice to meet you,” Louis smiled, holding out a hand for her to shake as she stepped inside. She was younger than he’d imagined. Her brown hair was tied back into a neat bun and she was dressed in a grey suit with a silk white blouse beneath it. Her big blue eyes seemed kind as she took Louis in.

“Hello, I’m Laura Jones, you can just call me Laura,” she said kindly and Louis smiled at her in relief.

“Thank you. You can call me Louis. Um, my husband is out of the country on business at the moment and he seems to be running late,” Louis said nervously and Laura frowned a little.

“Well, we can start talking but I do need to speak with both of you before we can continue the process,” Laura said gently and Louis nodded, leading her to the smaller dining room where a spread of food and drinks were laid out.

“Would you like something to drink? Our cook prepared some food just in case you were hungry,” Louis said with a bright smile.

“Just some orange juice would be great,” Laura said as she sat down. Louis poured her a drink and one for himself before sitting beside her.

“Okay, let’s get started,” Laura said with a smile and Louis returned it whilst surreptitiously taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“What would you like to know?” Louis asked with a nervous smile, threading his fingers together and wishing he had Zayn with him.

“How long have you been with your husband?” Laura asked, her pencil poised above her clip board.

“We’ve been together for four years, we’ve been married for half a year,” Louis replied.

“How long have you been discussing starting a family?” Laura asked after she finished writing down Louis’ answer.

“A few months now. We really want to start our family now that we’re married,” Louis said, eyes glancing at the clock and feeling frustration build in him at Zayn’s lateness.

“I was told there’s an age difference, do you mind me asking how much of one?” Laura asked.

“Um, does that count against us?” Louis asked nervously and Laura smiled at him reassuringly.

“No, it shouldn’t, but we just like to know all angles of a relationship before we involve a child.”

“Okay, well I’m 24 and Zayn is 41 in a couple of weeks, so that’s 17 years difference,” Louis replied reluctantly. He knew it sounded a little shady when put into so simple terms.

“How did you meet?” Laura asked, she still looked friendly enough so Louis assumed she wasn’t offended by he and Zayn’s age difference.

“We met at a charity ball I suppose you could call it. He’s very passionate about using his wealth and social standing to help people less fortunate than him,” Louis replied, feeling a little more in control now that he could spin things into a positive light.

“Mr Malik?” came a male voice from the door to the dining room. Louis looked up to find the staff member he’d spoken to earlier.

“Will you excuse me a moment?” Louis asked and Laura nodded with a smile. Louis followed the man out into the hallway and out of sight of Laura.

“Mr Malik isn’t coming,” the man said nervously and Louis froze.

“What?” Louis bit out, fighting to keep his volume down.

“His secretary told me he never got on the flight. She’s contacting him now to find out why, but she said she thinks he just forgot,” the man said, visibly uncomfortable. Louis nodded.

“Right. Let me know if there’s any news,” Louis said, voice blunt and lacking emotion as he fought to hide his anger. The man practically ran away from him and Louis took a deep breath before returning to the dining room.

“I’m sorry but it turns out that my husband can’t make it. He’s stuck in Germany at the moment,” Louis said calmly, his voice holding none of the anger in his chest.

“Oh, well, I suppose we’d better reschedule this meeting for a later date,” Laura said with a small nod. She stood and collected her things. “The agency will get in touch with you to arrange a date more suitable to both your schedules, it was lovely to meet you, Mr Malik,” Laura said, cool and business-like as she shook his hand before leaving his home.

The second the door shut behind her Louis let out a loud, frustrated scream. He picked up an apple from the table and threw it across the room so hard that it burst as it hit the opposite wall. The impact of the meeting with Samuel, the fear of the meeting with the adoption agency, and Zayn’s absence had him utterly without patience. He scrubbed his hands over his face and stormed out of the room.

“Natalie!” He yelled and she came rushing down the corridor towards him.

“Yes, sir?” she asked worriedly.

“What is the news on Zayn?” he asked with a calmness that didn’t hide his fury.

“He forgot, sir,” Natalie said nervously, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

“Right, well, I’m sorry for the mess you’re about to clean up,” Louis replied with false cheer and she blinked back at him owlishly.

“Its fine, sir,” she replied a little breathlessly as Louis walked over to a vase on a small table along the hallway. The thing was hideous and Louis hated it, Zayn had bought it last month despite Louis’ opinion on it. He picked it up and threw it down the hallway as hard as he could. It burst into dozens of shards on the marble floor.

“Sorry about that,” Louis breathlessly repeated to Natalie before storming upstairs. She simply watched him with a slightly shocked expression and stayed silent.

In his room he immediately called Jane, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

“Hello?” she answered cheerily.

“Zayn is a fucking prick!” Louis shouted down the phone and Jane laughed a little.

“What did he do?” she asked, clearly amused.

“He missed the meeting with the fucking adoption lady,” he replied angrily and she was silent for a few moments.

“Well, that’s a prick move,” she replied dryly.

“Yep,” he snapped.

“Well, what are you going to do?” Jane asked cheerily.

“I think that the old git needs to get his head out of his arse and realise that I’m his husband now. And he needs to appreciate the fact that I am worth his fucking time,” Louis snapped.

“Are you sure you’re telling me everything? Sounds to me like there’s something else that has upset you,” Jane said calmly.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Louis said sweetly and Jane snorted.

“Alright, so make him beg for it. Make him realise that it’s not very fun when you don’t play his game,” Jane suggested, “You know, there’s a new lingerie shop I like and it has a special section at the back just for male clients,” Jane said with an obvious smirk.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go shopping,” Louis said with a smirk of his own.

***

When Zayn came home that night Louis was in his old bedroom. He had put serious effort into his appearance, his hair perfectly done, his body moisturised with a cream that held a slight shimmer. He had splashed out and bought a whole set in a soft pale pink colour, a silky robe that hit him just below the curve of his arse covered tiny lace knickers cut high over the curves of his arse with a silky bow hanging down the centre, his legs clad in smooth thigh highs with pretty lace tops. The whole set was modified for men, the knickers with a little more room in the front for obvious reasons, the thigh highs wider at the top of muscled thighs, the robe a little wider in the shoulders although to be honest Louis didn’t need that with his petite frame. He felt rather . . . naughty, like he was doing something a little out there, a little kinky. He and Zayn had never really done the whole dressing up thing and it felt exciting to do something new. He had the covers over him to hide everything but the shoulders of his robe, the soft pearl pink colour looking great on his tanned skin.

He heard Zayn check their bedroom before moving on to Louis’. When he tentatively opened the door Louis ignored him, eyes focussed on his iPad.

“Baby?” Zayn said softly, and Louis could hear the edge of nerves in his voice. Good, he knew he’d fucked up.

“Oh, you’re home, are you?” Louis replied, voice casual with an edge of sarcasm.

“Baby, I didn’t mean to miss the meeting,” Zayn said, walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Really?” Louis said sweetly, flipping back the covers so Zayn could see him properly. The robe was tied at his waist and covered the knickers, but his thigh highs were out for Zayn to see. Zayn’s eyes raked over him with building heat.

“You know I wouldn’t have missed it on purpose,” Zayn said, eyes locked on Louis’ lace clad thighs, taking slow steps towards the bed as Louis played with the ends of the ties on his robe.

“I was all alone in my meeting,” Louis said softly with a dramatic pout, slowly tugging one end of the tie until the knot fell loose. Zayn knelt on the end of the bed, eyes avidly watching as Louis’ stroked his fingers down the centre of his body to pull apart his robe teasingly slow.

“Come on, baby, you know I was busy with work,” Zayn said, voice holding a desperate edge.

Louis hummed considering and sat forward to pull the robe from his shoulders and dump it over the side of the bed, Zayn groaned as soon as he saw the lace Louis wore beneath it. Louis parted his thighs to give Zayn a good look and his husband looked almost tortured with it, eyes filled with want.

“Fuck,” Zayn swore softly, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. He leaned forwards to crawl up the bed towards Louis, but when he got close enough Louis placed a silk clad foot on his chest to stop him.

“Business is very important, darling. I can see why you chose it over me,” Louis murmured playfully a mean little smirk on his lips. Zayn’s eyes were caught flickering between Louis’ face to between his thighs. “And because your business is so much more important than your silly little husband, I’m going spend the next few nights alone in here whilst you get you beauty rest all alone so you can wake up lovely and refreshed for work,” Louis continued cheerily.

“Baby,” Zayn groaned but Louis kept him at a distance with his foot still placed firmly on his chest.

“Now, go on back to your bedroom, darling. I wouldn’t want you to have a late night due to me,” Louis purred and Zayn groaned, falling to face plant the bed between Louis’ thighs, the sound filled with defeat.

***

Louis stayed in his own room that night, and when he woke up in the morning he did so with a smile. Zayn held control over the majority of their sex life and it’d felt really good to switch that around when Zayn had known he’d deserved it. He knew there were no staff in today, so when he went to join Zayn for breakfast he did so in a pair of mint green lace knickers with a heart shaped peep hole in the back.

When he walked into the room he heard Zayn swear under his breath, and heard the groan he let out when Louis turned his back to him. He smiled to himself but wiped his face of it before he turned back around. He sat at the table a few settings away from Zayn on purpose and his husband gave him a withering look that Louis ignored. He’d filled his plate with sliced fruit and he purposefully met Zayn’s gaze as he wrapped his lips around a strawberry, biting down and watching as Zayn’s eyes traced the red stain of the fruit on his lips.

“So what are you doing today, Darling?” Louis asked calmly, licking the juice from his lips before sucking his fingertips into his mouth.

“I have a business meeting in ten minutes in the home office, then I have another across town at my work office. Also, my mother called this morning, she and my father are coming to visit this afternoon and they’re going to stay the night here,” Zayn replied, his voice a little husky.

“Lovely,” Louis replied dryly. Zayn’s mother had warmed to Louis, and she was lovely to him in all honesty, but Zayn’s father was another deal entirely. If Louis was lucky then Yaser was distant and silent, if he was unlucky then Yaser decided to tear Louis down with snide comments about Louis’ lack of worth. It wasn’t that Yaser was a bad man, Louis knew and understood exactly why he was the way he was with Louis. Zayn is his only son, he can’t be blamed for wanting the best for him, and Louis is decidedly not the best.

“Baby?” Zayn asked cautiously and Louis cocked a questioning eyebrow at him, popping a slice of orange in his mouth, “Will you come back to our bedroom tonight?” Zayn’s voice was as timid as Louis had ever heard it, “You know that I wouldn’t have missed the adoption meeting unless what I was doing at work was important.” And that’s where he fucks up every time.

“Of course, darling, work is very important, and that’s why I think I’m going to stay in my old room for a while. I wouldn’t want to be a distraction,” Louis said sweetly before standing and walking away with his plate of fruit, heading to the downstairs gym. He placed his fruit beside the hot tub and stripped off his tiny lace knickers before stepping inside. He sighed as the water slid over his skin, soothing muscles that ached from working out harder than normal.

He’d just gotten comfortable when Zayn stormed in, as Louis knew he would. The bubbles hid Louis’ naked body and he saw Zayn look at those bubbles with annoyance.

“Please be civil, Louis. My parents will question it if you don’t stay in our bedroom,” Zayn said frustrated, looking so tall and elegant in his three piece grey suit.

“I’m relaxing, Zayn,” Louis pointed out, closing his eyes, “It’s what I’m good out, lounging about and being pretty,” Louis continued, his voice saccharine sweet.

“Can you please stop with the dramatics, Louis,” Zayn huffed and Louis had had enough. He purposefully moved to the side opposite Zayn to exit the hot tub, enjoying the sound of Zayn’s shaky breath as Louis stepped slowly up out of the water, his arse bare for Zayn’s gaze.

He walked around the tub with an exaggerated swing to his hips, acting as though he didn’t even notice hew as naked. He passed Zayn to bend at the waist and grab his knickers before walking out of the room, Zayn’s frustrated, annoyed groan sounding behind him as the door shut.

He spent the rest of his day in his old bedroom, ignoring Zayn’s presence.

When the clock hit 5pm Louis had showered but hadn’t bothered to dress yet, laid on his back with his iPad resting on his stomach as he scrolled through various clothing sites. Apparently Zayn had had enough of being ignored because he walked into Louis’ room with a petulant expression. He saw Louis’ was naked and his head tipped back as he let out a frustrated breath. He immediately shut the bedroom door and went to kneel at the foot of Louis’ four posted bed. This time Louis’ didn’t stop him as he crawled up the bed between Louis’ thighs where his legs were parted and bent at the knee. Zayn buried his face in Louis’ stomach.

“Baby . . . please stop being mad at me,” Zayn murmured, breathing hotly on the skin of Louis’ abdomen. Louis fought with everything he had to keep his face impassive and his eyes on the iPad. Zayn pressed slow kisses down his abdomen, moving to kiss along the curve of his hip. “Come on, baby. Forgive me,” Zayn purred, his teeth grazing the soft skin of Louis’ bare hip, his hands coming up to squeeze the flesh there.

“Perhaps you should go and make sure that the staff are all here and ready to set up dinner for when your parents get here?” Louis suggested calmly. Zayn had been looking up at him with his big brown eyes but at Louis’ words he let out a huff of frustrated and dropped his head onto Louis’ stomach to mope.

***

Louis had never really considered Zayn as someone who craved affection, but with Louis refusing to give any Zayn practically hummed with a need to touch Louis the entire night during the dinner with his parents. As Louis spoke to Zayn’s mum about her new garden makeover she was planning, Zayn’s eyes tracked his every movement. It was clear that Tricia and Yaser had noticed something was wrong between them but neither addressed it and for that Louis was grateful.

It was later as Yaser took Zayn away for a manly whisky and father son chat- that was Louis’ guess anyway- that Tricia caught Louis by the hand and led him to the sofa in the living room. He sat down and shot her a curious look.

“Dealing with powerful, rich men can sometimes feel like banging your head against a brick wall,” Tricia said with a roll of her eyes and Louis snorted, “What has my son done?”

“We . . .” Louis debated whether or not to tell her the truth about the adoption agency and decided that she’d find out sooner or later anyway. “We had a meeting with a lady from the adoption agency,” Louis started and Tricia’s eyes went wide, “Zayn promised he’d be home. We have to make a good impression or they could hinder the process of us getting a child, and him not even showing up made us look unreliable. He also abandoned me when I needed him. And he excuse was that work was important,” Louis shrugged and Tricia gave him a sympathetic look and reached out to hold his hand.

“They sometimes take a while to realise that all we’re asking for is to be put before work sometimes. Don’t be too mad at him, sweetheart, he’s an idiot but he does love you with all of his heart, even Yaser can see that,” she said with a playful smile. Louis smiled back but he felt so tired all of a sudden.

“I think I’m going to go up to bed, tell Yaser good night for me please,” Louis said, leaning in to press a kiss to Tricia’s cheek before heading off to his old room.

He didn’t like sleeping alone. He didn’t like feeling so cut off from Zayn. Zayn’s punishment felt like one for himself too sometimes, but Louis couldn’t back down, he couldn’t let Zayn think that Louis was happy being valued below work all of the time.

Louis was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but when he woke it wasn’t even 3am yet and he realised the thing that had woken him had been Zayn’s strong arms winding around him. He let himself have this moment of weakness and turned in his arms to press his face to Zayn’s bare chest, falling back to sleep a few moments later.

***

When he woke a second time the sun shone through the crack in his curtains and he was laid on his stomach with Zayn’s lips kissing a lazy trail down the centre of his back.

“Morning baby,” Zayn murmured when he felt Louis shift a little. And fuck, it was unfair. Zayn knew Louis was vulnerable when he first woke up, this kind of stealth attack was completely unfair. Zayn moved to straddle the back of Louis’ thighs, essentially pinning him to the bed as his lips and tongue continued down and his hands stroked over the curve of his arse, squeezing and playing with his curves. Louis hummed and arched his back, pushing his bum up a little when Zayn’s lips hit the dimples at the bottom of his back.

Zayn’s hands pushed Louis’ cheeks apart and Louis was sweating where he writhed beneath Zayn, his hands clenching and unclenching on the sheets. His cock was hard beneath his hips but Louis’ mind was locked on the way Zayn licked between his cheeks whilst purposefully missing where Louis wanted him most. Louis whined into the pillow and Zayn took mercy on him, licking a stripe over his hole that had Louis stuttering out a breath.

Zayn kissed over his hole, sucking lightly and Louis let out a soft moan that he tried to muffle with the pillow, far too aware that Zayn’s parents were directly down the hallway. Zayn’s tongue dipped inside of him and Louis’ abdomen tensed and he bucked a little, begging to be let up onto his knees. Zayn moved back so Louis could lift up his hips and spread his legs, Zayn settling on the mattress between his thighs, his hands going to grip Louis’ arse and pull his cheeks apart to leave his hole bare for his gaze. Zayn licked over him with practised movements that had Louis panting into his pillow and his fringe sticking to his forehead with perspiration.

“Zayn,” Louis whined and his husband gave one final lick before reaching over and grabbing the bottle of lube in Louis’ bedside drawer. He quickly slicked up his fingers and slid one into Louis with only a little resistance which how wet and relaxed Louis was from Zayn’s tongue. The second finger took more time, and by the third Louis was biting down on his knuckle against the urge to beg. Zayn kissed over the curve of his arse as he fingered Louis with an easy flick of his wrist.

“Baby . . . you gonna let me fuck you?” Zayn asked against the skin of Louis’ arse, his voice deep and husky with need. “Come on baby, I want to be inside you so bad.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathed and Zayn pressed a thankful kiss to the curve of Louis’ arse before moving back and removing his fingers from Louis’ body. He quickly slicked up his length and Louis looked back over his shoulder and their eyes locked as Zayn pushed slowly into Louis’ body. Louis’ mouth opening wide on a moan and his eyes falling shut as Zayn bottomed out inside of him. Zayn stayed where he was but leant forwards to press a messy, desperate kiss to Louis’ mouth that Louis returned with all his heart. Zayn pressed a final kiss to Louis’ temple before kneeling back up, taking a tight hold of Louis’ hips, and beginning to slowly fuck in and out of his Louis’ body.

Louis moaned, a long, high pitched sound that had Zayn’s hips speeding up and the sound of skin slapping against skin had Louis’ leaking precome onto the sheets. Louis gripped a hold of the sheets and did his best to rock back into Zayn’s thrusts so he buried himself deeper and harder inside Louis’ body, his cock brushing over Louis’ prostate and making him whimper Zayn’s name. When Zayn’s hand came down to wrap around Louis’ cock he couldn’t take anymore, one well timed thrust and stroke over the head of his cock had Louis shouting and coming over the sheets and up his stomach. Zayn released his length to fuck harder into him before coming with a groan of ‘Louis!’ his hips stuttering before allowing them both to crumble down onto the sheets, Louis’ legs giving out beneath him and Zayn’s length staying buried inside of him. Zayn panted against the nape of Louis neck and Louis smiled softly to himself. His husband might have been a dick but Louis fucking loves the man with all his heart.

“I’m sorry I put work before you and our little family. You are always more important to me than money, and I’m sorry I made you think otherwise,” Zayn murmured into his neck and Louis sighed in what felt like relief.

Zayn pulled out of him and moved them so they were on their sides facing one another. Louis lifted a hand to stroke Zayn’s jaw and the older man turned into the touch.

“I didn’t like being ignored by you,” Zayn murmured against the palm of Louis’ hand before kissing him there.

“I didn’t like ignoring you,” Louis replied softly, leaning forwards to kiss Zayn’s lips with all the love and affection he’d withheld.

“I was . . . afraid. I was so nervous about the adoption that I buried myself in work and refused to realise what I was doing,” Zayn whispered, their faces so close that their noses touched and his big brown eyes were a little blurry when Louis met them.

“We’re supposed to do this together. I felt so alone and unsupported having to do that meeting on my own,” Louis said softly and Zayn closed his eyes and let out a long breath through his nose.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, little one,” Zayn whispered, his eyes locking onto Louis’, wide with the need to make Louis believe him. “My dad spoke to me about us last night.”

“What did he say?” Louis asked with a small frown. Zayn leaned up to kiss away the frown between his brows.

“He told me I was an idiot. That whatever I’d done to make you mad, I needed to fix it,” Zayn said.

“Why would he care? It’s not like he’s overly fond of me,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes.

“I told him about the adoption. I think he’s finally starting to see how serious I am about you,” Zayn said calmly, his hand stroking up and down the curve of Louis’ waist and hips.

“What, marriage wasn’t serious enough?” Louis asked sarcastically.

“Family is everything to my dad,” Zayn pointed out, “Me starting a family with you is all the proof of love and loyalty he needs.”

“What else did he say?” Louis asked, feeling small and protected wrapped around Zayn’s more solid form, bringing his leg up to wrap it around his husband’s hip.

“He told me that I was an idiot if I thought I could treat you how I did before now that we’re married,” Zayn said dryly and Louis laughed.

“I was upgraded from casual fuck to husband,” Louis said playfully, leaning in to rub their noses together.

“You were never a causal fuck, Louis. You know more than anyone that from the second I met you I was adamant you were mine and no one else’s,” Zayn said firmly.

“I know that. I just need you to remind me sometimes,” Louis said with a soft smile that Zayn leaned in to kiss chastely.

“But did you really have to break my vase?” Zayn asked with a cheeky smile and Louis snorted against his tattooed chest.

“I’ll admit that I was a little extreme with that. I feel bad for making Natalie clean that up,” Louis said with a grimace.

“Baby . . . are you sure nothing else is going on with you?” Zayn asked after a few moments silence. Louis sighed.

“I . . . I went to lunch with Samuel,” Louis whispered and when he finally got up the courage to meet Zayn’s eyes they were dark with something heated and possessive that had Zayn’s hand tightening on Louis’ hip.

“Louis you know he’s not safe, what were you thinking?” Zayn asked sharply, his anger a whip through his voice.

“I’m okay, I just . . . He said some things that upset me. When you didn’t come home it just kind of supported what he’d said and I was hurt,” Louis explained, his voice soft and still a little sad with remembered hurt.

“What did he say to you?” Zayn asked, eyebrows drawn together over stormy brown eyes.

“He just . . . He knows my weak points. He knows my insecurities and he tried to use them. Essentially he’s waiting for you to leave me so that he can have me again,” Louis said, shivering with revulsion. Zayn pulled him closer so he was wrapped up in the heat of his husband’s body and Louis sighed a little in contentment. “He resents me for running away and not letting him catch me again. He always will. He won’t give up until he has me weak and vulnerable to him again,” Louis whispered against Zayn’s neck and his husband’s arms tightened around him.

“He will never touch you again, Louis,” Zayn said firmly.

“He has more photos and videos. He has a year’s worth, Zayn. He’s not going to stop until he gets what he wants,” Louis said carefully, feeling the thickness of unshed tears at the back of his throat.

Suddenly Zayn sat up and climbed from the bed before walking out of Louis’ room completely nude. Louis sat up in slight shock, his mind going to Zayn’s parents, although to be fair they’d probably seen their own son naked enough times to no longer care.

Louis went to the bathroom and used a flannel to wipe away the come going sticky on his stomach, arse, and thighs. He dressed in his pink silk robe and nothing else, too worried about Zayn to linger much longer. He headed to Zayn’s office where he suspected he’d gone, and walked in to find Zayn speaking firmly down the phone.

“ . . . Yes, have the message sent to the contractors we’ve worked with for the past four or so years. I want as many avenues closed to him as possible . . . Yes, get an email sent to Jenson’s secretary to tell him I’m calling in that favour and I want him to pull out of the merger . . . Yes, I’m serious. Do it.” Zayn snapped before putting down the phone. He took a deep breath, hands braced on the wooden desk, before looking up at a worried looking Louis.

“What did you just do?” Louis asked cautiously and Zayn stood to his full height, his chin held high.

“Fucked that bastard out of over a million quid, I’d estimate. I’ll have the accountant check up the actual numbers though,” Zayn said with a shrug and Louis looked at him in shock.

“What . . .” Louis stammered.

“I have a lot of very rich friends who owe me for helping them get that way. I’m calling in a few favours. By the end of the weak Mr Silkstone will find himself unable to proceed with certain business endeavours and with find other avenues completely closed to him. He comes after my family, I’m going after his money,” Zayn said calmly and he looked so utterly ruthless in that moment. “He’ll learn the value of shutting his mouth soon enough.”

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Louis said, his voice holding his shock but his lips beginning spread on a wide smile. Zayn walked around his desk and came to tug Louis’ into his arms.

“You think you’d have realised by now that I love you more than anything in the world, Louis,” Zayn said with a playful smile, “I’d do anything for you.”

“Really?” Louis smirked, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck and arching into him, “Well I want a star. I was a star all to myself,” Louis demanded with a playful smile. Zayn kissed the end of his nose.

“I’ll bring you galaxies, baby,” Zayn smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis long and hard.

Louis pulled away when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Louis turned, keeping Zayn’s nude form mostly hidden behind his silk-robe clad body, although it was pretty obvious he was naked anyway.

“Well, I see you made up,” Tricia said with a smile, Yaser hiding his own smile behind the hand rubbing over his jaw.

“Get decent and we’ll treat you to dinner. I suspect the restaurant wouldn’t appreciate nudity,” Yaser remarked, eyes the same shade as Zayn’s dancing with mirth.

Louis sighed and hid his blush in his hands, his husband’s laughter a beautiful melody in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the end was cheesy leave me alone. Louis deserves the fluff after me being cruel to him.
> 
> Pretty please let me know what you thought, I thrive off of comments, they're the only thing that make writing these worth while :) xxxx


End file.
